The present invention relates to a new and distinct Hosta plant, Hosta ‘Wheee!’ hereinafter also referred to with just the cultivar name, ‘Wheee!’. Hosta ‘Wheee!’ was discovered by William J. Meyer in the summer of 2004 at an unknown nursery in the New England area. ‘Wheee!’ is an uninduced whole plant mutation of an unknown Hosta. The new plant has been asexually propagated by division at the garden in Woodbury, Conn., August of 2007 with all resultant asexually propagated plants having retained all the same traits as the original plant ‘Wheee!’ is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
There are over 4,500 registered Hostas with The American Hosta Society, which is the International Cultivar Registration Authority for the genus Hosta. The most similar Hosta cultivars known to the applicant are: Hosta ‘Praying Hands’ (not patented), Hosta ‘Leola Fraim’ (not patented), Hosta ‘Honeysong’ (not patented), Hosta ‘Pineapple Punch’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,318. ‘Praying Hands’ is much more upright in habit, has narrower conduplicate foliage and darker flowers than ‘Wheee!’, but with sinuate foliage. ‘Leola Fraim’, ‘Honeysong’ and ‘Praying Hands’ all have similar yellow margins to the foliage, but both ‘Leola Fraim’, ‘Honeysong’ have flat leaves compared to the sinuate foliage of ‘Wheee!’. The undulation of Hosta ‘Pineapple Punch’ is much finer and mainly on the margin compared to the coarse undulations of ‘Wheee!’ that goes throughout the leaf blade. ‘Pineapple Punch’ also has a much narrower leaf blade with more acute apex, taller scapes and darker lavender flowers. Hosta ‘Wheee!’ is the only plant known to the inventor with broad persistent bracts or intermediate leaves partially clasping and surrounding the emerging shoots that reflex or bend away in a wavy sinuate form.
Hosta ‘Wheee!’ differs from all other Hostas known to the applicant, by the combination of the following traits.                1. Intensely and coarsely sinuate leaf blades.        2. Elliptic leaves with yellow margins and light green center.        3. Light lavender buds opening to white flowers beginning in early July.        4. Broad persistent bracts or intermediate leaves partially clasping and surrounding emerging leaves intensely sinuate and not adpressed to shoots.        